


La Llorona

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Non-Con Crying, Sad, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but it is nothing compared to a grieving mother.
Series: Stay Tuned [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	La Llorona

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

One lone demoness walked along the shore of the river Lorelei, kicking up the red sands as she went. She is a thin demon and her appearance made her look as though she had just gone to a Dios Dos Muertos party.

She glances at the river, a soft breeze blowing at her long aquamarine hair. She had to hold on to her hat so it won't get blown away. Within the small gust, she could've sworn she could hear their cries.

"Mi hijos…" she muttered sadly, a tear drops down from her pupilless eyes. She knows that her children aren't down here with her. They are where they should be. In Heaven. For so long, she wanted to see her children again, but because of what she has done, it's not a possibility.

Or is it?

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

Charlie hangs up a painting one of her patrons made on the wall. It was an artwork of what Charlie assumes is a meadow underneath a blue sky. "It's very beautiful." she complimented. The artist, a large bulky demon, blushed in gratitude. The demon walked away when Charlie heard some sniffling. She turns to see Vaggie, fat tears rolling from her eye. "Vaggie, what's wrong?!"

Vaggie sniffed. "What?" She sniffs again and goes to wipe the tears. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Why are you crying?"

"I was talking to a new visitor—"

"Did they say something mean to you?" Charlie asked. She tries to keep her true form from emerging.

"What? No. All I said was, 'can I help you' and she said she wanted to speak with you if you were available." Vaggie sniffed. "I don't know why, but I started crying. I don't even feel sad…"

"…Okay. Where is she?" Charlie asked.

"I think she's in the lobby." Vaggie answered. She sniffs. "I'm gonna go find a tissue."

"Y-You do that." The princess makes her way to the lobby. As she grew closer, she started to see patrons with tears in their eyes. Even Angel looked like he was close to bawling.

"What ever the fuck's goin' on *sniff* you gotta stop it." the pornstar said. "I can't have puffy eyes."

"I'll see to it. Don't you worry." Charlie promised.

Angel sniffs. "Yeah. I'll be in my room."

Charlie arrives at the hotel lobby, now scarce. Even Husk wasn't at the receptionist desk/bar. Where did he go? The whereabouts of the bartender had to wait when she spotted the new visitor seating on a couch. She was thin demon clad in a sunny yellow dress with a matching wide rim hat, long aquamarine hair, dark gray skin with white markings like a skeleton, and pupilless eyes with a red mark over her right eye. She has no visible mouth.

The demon princess walks up to the woman. "Hi and welcome to the Happy Hotel. I'm Charlie." She holds out a hand to the woman. The woman takes it and gets up to her feet.

"Hola, Charlie." the woman greeted softly with a Hispanic accent. "My name is Catrina Calavera. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Again?"

"I was there in the News Station during your desastrosa interview."

"…Oh. Of course…" Charlie muttered. "Anyways, do you wish to check in?"

"If you could have me." Catrina said.

"There's plenty of room here, Ms. Calavera." Charlie said. "All we need to do is interview. Please follow me."

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

With a pen and notepad in hand, Charlie said, "Let's get started! It's always nice to have a new patient!" She dabs the pen on her tongue. "Now, can you tell me your vices?"

"…Cowardice, wrath, despair, misery, melancholy, regret…" Catrina said mournfully.

"…Um…Are some of those even vices?" Charlie asked.

"Vices are not limited to only seven, princesa." Catrina said. "You'll be surprised how deep one's repentance goes."

"Hmmm…Um…do you remember why you're here?" Charlie asked.

"I do…I can never forget."

"Would you like to share it with me?" Charlie asked. When Catrina grew silent, Charlie said, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Catrina pondered for a moment before replying. "…I was a simple village girl. Everyone praised me for my beauty, but I did not care. I longed for someone to love and a family of my own. Then, one day, a wealthy man set his sights on me and I to him. The next thing I knew, I fell in love. It was almost like a fairytale. He and I soon wed, despite our classes, but it didn't matter. We were happy. I soon gave him two sons and a little girl. One day, my love left for a business trip, leaving me with our children. Some time later, while I walked with my children, I saw my love with his arm around another woman." Charlie held back a gasp and put a hand to her mouth. "I was…feeling a storm of emotions. Sadness, anger, confusion… When I finally found myself, I realized what I have done…"

"…What…What did you do?" Charlie finds herself asking.

"…In my haze, I have drowned my beloved children." Catrina grips her dress tightly, dark spots formed from her tears. "…I felt angry and sad when I learned that my husband was cheating on me, but it was nothing compared to what I have felt. How could a mother do that to her own children? In my grief, I drowned myself. Now, I'm even further away from my children." Catrina gazes up at the ceiling. Charlie knew that she was looking at where Heaven is. "I wish to see my children again. That is why I am here."

Smiling through her own tears, Charlie puts a hand on Catrina's shoulder. "You're in the right place, Catrina. We'll help you so you can reunite with your kids."

Catrina almost couldn't believe it. With a shaking hand, she takes Charlie's. "Gracias… Gracias, Su Alteza." While Charlie knows some Spanish thanks to Vaggie, she's going to have to ask her girlfriend about that last part.

"There's no need for you to thank me." Charlie said. She gets up, as did Catrina. "I'll take you to your room. You'll love it here. Oh, and one more thing. Do you think it's possible for you to…stop making other people cry?"

Catrina giggled. "I'll try. But no promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Catrina Calavera was that 'Day of the Dead' looking demon in the News Station during Charlie's interview. She's a reference to La Llorona and her powers are similar to that of Blue Diamond from Steven Universe in that she could make other people cry, but only sinners.


End file.
